


【Thomewt】日子【一】

by Whoremaster7



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoremaster7/pseuds/Whoremaster7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>设定是还在林地</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Thomewt】日子【一】

“Thomas”Newt走到Thomas身边坐下，手上还拿着一串烤熟的土豆块。身后的篝火处还围着一群人吵闹倒也没有人注意到他们

Thomas偏过头看了眼来者：“有什么事？”

“我来看看你”Newt说的理所当然

这本来也是理所当然的事

Thomas却一点也不觉得，他坐在这里就是不想看到Newt，而后者却全然不知情的主动走了过来

God，Thomas在心里挣扎着抬头望向天空转移自己的注意力，即便如此也不能消除一点自己想要看向Newt的渴望

“你不想看见我？”Newt一点儿不傻甚至会很心细，至少对于一个男人来说算是心思细腻了

“不，当然不是”Thomas急忙将目光从天空出挪开，正好对上那双让他快要无法自拔的眼睛：“我只是可能还不太习惯这里”

“你已经比很多人适应的好了”Newt将土豆块递到他的面前。

“Newt”Thomas没有接下那串土豆，却咽下一口唾沫：“你在这里很受欢迎”

Newt微微一愣：“我们都得互相喜欢彼此，这是作为一个团队生存的必须”

“不，Newt，我不是说这个”Thomas极度颓废的手指伸进自己的头发里

Newt安静的看着眼前的人咬下一口手上的土豆慢慢咀嚼，直到咽进腹中：“我不明白你，Thomas”

“当然，我也搞不懂自己”Thomas尴尬的抬起头强扯出一个难看的微笑

“Newt，你怎么又和这个菜鸟在一起“Alby擦了把额头上刚才比赛中的汗水一步步走过来：“快过来我们去找点好玩的”

还不等Newt说话Alby已经走了过来握住他手臂：“你真该去看看刚才那会儿”

这个时候是不等Alby把话说完，Thomas的拳头已经重重砸在了Alby的脸上

“你发什么疯！”Alby一拳打在Thomas的小腹上，Thomas的膝盖也顺势顶了上去

两个人在地上厮打起来直到一人被Newt一脚踹开：“你们两个都在发疯？”

“你完蛋了菜鸟”Alby将中指竖在Thomas面前，擦了擦嘴角在地上淬了一口

“你确实犯了大错”Newt冷冷的看着Thomas，等他自己撑着地面站起来：“你要是想宣泄刚才也找错了对象”

“我……”Thomas脱口而出：“他刚才不应该碰你”

Newt皱着眉头看向Thomas：“这不是一个合适的理由，他为什么不能碰到我，就算有恶意也是我的事”

“可你是我的！”

“什么”Newt 愣了愣看着他

GOD这是Thomas今天第二次思念上帝，自己的脱口而出让自己都毫无防备。

“我想让你只属于我一个人Newt”Thomas干脆破罐子破摔深吸一口气要死要活先把话说了

“这是什么玩笑吗Thomas,我有些不太明白你的意思”Newt的后跟向后退了一步

“我喜欢你Newt，像对爱人那种喜欢。你明白了吗”Thomas几乎是用吼得声音说出这段话，以此才能让自己不太紧张

Newt低着头Thomas看不清他的表情，只能一下下数着自己的心跳。

Thomas从未如此心急过，他几乎都想冲上去抱住Newt，不管他怎么想先吻上那双唇再说吧

就算下一秒被打到死在林地了自己的名字被从墙上划去成为一个笑话也不会比现在还尴尬了

“去睡觉吧Thomas，你最好想想明天Alby找你你该怎么办”Newt的声音尽量做到平静却还是忍不住有些颤抖

please don't……

这是最坏的可能了，比拒绝还可怕，Newt要把这当做没有发生

“不，你要告诉我一个结果”Thomas快步走上前，伸手想要抓住Newt却又硬生生的收了回去：“Newt”

“我想我什么都不能告诉你”Newt强笑着摇了摇头：“你刚才一定是在开玩笑对吧”

“你知道我没有”Thomas盯着那双唇瓣却还是没有吻上去，手掌一点点靠近Newt有些僵硬的身体

“就一次，就一次”Thomas的手臂慢慢框住Newt的身体，拉近彼此之间的距离。小心翼翼的贴近他的胸膛

Newt也不知道是谁的心跳打快的要将自己的脸烧起来，将无处可躲的身体完全丢在双臂的框架中

直到双唇的温度突然的升高，颤抖的迎合上紧贴的高温，双齿被舌尖撬开，口腔被席卷一空，生涩的回应便立刻被纠缠上

enough

Newt突然一把推开Thomas,双手死死抓住对方的衣领,声音嘶哑的刺进Thomas的耳膜：“Don'tThomas”

"Why ,你不讨厌我Newt，我能感觉到"

“你自信过头了”

.


End file.
